1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to determining if a caller is eligible for a lottery and advising the caller if the caller is a winner of the lottery during a single call.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional lottery systems, or other similar games of chance, require players to purchase lottery tickets or make some other similar directed action to enter a lottery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,999 to Entenmann et al. describes a system that allows a player to enter a lottery by calling a specific telephone number and entering the lottery over the telephone. Thus, in the Entenmann system, the player can enter, win and be advised of winning the lottery during a single telephone call made to enter the lottery.